


We Meet Again.

by SVMMER



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BL, Breakup, Fanfic, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVMMER/pseuds/SVMMER
Summary: ahhhh idk what this is
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	We Meet Again.

A rush hour from work was always hectic. But, Yamaguchi's heart never beat this fast since 10 years ago.

It was another typical evening at the Sendai Train Station. Students, employees, and other commuters hurried to and from the trains, anxious to get home from school or work and relax. Yamaguchi himself was making his way through the bustling crowd, trying his best to smoothly weave between his fellow passengers as they got off the train. Several months of this routine had drilled into his brain all the best techniques to avoid bumping into the scariest of passengers.

Apparently, he missed the techniques on how to avoid your ex.

Yamaguchi was such in a rush when two burly teenagers suddenly appeared in front of him. He tried to swerve right to avoid them but was met by one of the station's concrete pillars. Yamaguchi's mind was swimming from the stress of simply getting home from work. He tried to brace for the impact he'd feel shortly on his forehead when he felt a strong tug on his arm pull him back. When he turned around to thank whoever it was, Yamaguchi froze.

That short blonde hair was recognizable to Yamaguchi even if he saw it from a mile away; those cold brown eyes were still as sharp as a spear; and the strong grip on his arm was far too familiar. Then, it was gone.

"Tadashi...?"

_You just had to say my name._

"K-Kei... Funny meeting you here..."

_You could have just walked away._

"Yeah... Going home from work?"

_Please don't do this to me._

Home. It wasn't the best word to call Yamaguchi's small apartment unit. He always said that home was where you felt the happiest and safest.

But, Yamaguchi's home left him two years ago.

Still, he forced a smile. After all, it would be rude not to answer. "Yeah," he said, not daring to meet Tsukishima's eyes.

Yamaguchi wanted to say more or, at the very least, sound more natural. Yamaguchi could sense how tense his tone was, like he could hear himself in his head.

Oh, how much he wanted to have just ran into that pillar instead of Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima's monotonous voice ripped their awkward silence. "You nearly bumped into that pillar."

"Oh... Right... Thanks, f-for stopping me... in time..." Gosh, Yamaguchi really wanted to bash his head in on that pillar right now. Then, he made the mistake of looking at Tsukishima.

The eye contact they suddenly shared made something well up inside Yamaguchi. From the depths of his soul rippled something...warm. His chest tightened and his heart leapt into his throat. Then, his eyes scanned the blonde briefly. Tsukishima was wearing his Sendai Frogs jersey jacket that was zipped all the way up. Yamaguchi guessed that he was heading back home from practice.

"Well, I'll be going now. Take care of yourself, Tadashi." Tsukishima, despite mentioning the name, didn't even bother to look at Yamaguchi. He already had his back turned and was walking away.

The exact view Yamaguchi saw that night 2 years ago.

That night was when the two of them threw everything away: trust, relationship, and friendship. Lock, stock, and barrel, they spared nothing during the fight. Yamaguchi was aware of how close Tsukishima was becoming with the third party. But, they'd known each other for a long time, Yamaguchi told himself. They were probably just friends, he thought each time he saw them hanging out after Tsukishima's volleyball practice.

But, Tsukishima had confessed of his unfaithfulness. He told Yamaguchi he was feeling so much guilt, that he couldn't bear keeping the truth from him.

That very same night, Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima walked out of the apartment unit door. The same unit Yamaguchi still lived in.

Now, they just had the most awkward of encounters after having no contact whatsoever since their messy break up. It was as if fate was reminding Yamaguchi: that back would always turn on him and leave.

Yamaguchi didn't know why, but he had reached out his hand, as if rebelling against that notion of fate. He grabbed Tsukishima's wrist.

"What is it, Tadashi?"

It was his name being called, but why did it feel so cold and numbing?

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. His train of thought was racing at Mach 20. The warm feeling had been replaced by something constricting, coiling around his throat like a boa. He wondered, was Tsukishima feeling the same as he was? Had he ever felt it since they broke up?

Or was Yamaguchi the only one who felt deceived by fate?

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

More thoughts began swirling in his head as he slowly, hesitantly, let go of Tsukishima. Their eyes met again, but this time, Yamaguchi pulled away. He brushed past Tsukishima, clutching the strap of his messenger bag tighter. It was his only emotional outlet at the moment.

Finally, he found his voice. "Take care of yourself, Kei."

Several minutes later, Yamaguchi had hailed a taxi just outside the station. He sat in the back and clasped his hands. The feeling of Tsukishima's skin felt like acid. As if he was scalded, but there were no burns. Yet, it also felt out of place.

He had the nerve to reach out to Tsukishima like that now, but if he had done the same that night...

Would fate had been on his side?

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
